Bowser Junior Goes To The Mall!
by MeerkatMario
Summary: Bowser Junior and his friends Craig, Chevy and Kenny go to the Grand Opening of the Mushroom Mall! Reviews please! (THIS STORY IS CANCELLED!)
1. The Trip

**BEFORE BEGINNING:** Let me say that this is based on the earlier _Bowser Junior Exercises_ story, with Craig the Hammer Bro. making a reappearance. I do not own the _Mario_ series or any of its characters, they belong to Nintendo.

* * *

Bowser was bored, sitting on his bed. He watched his favorite soap opera, _The Toad Doctor_ , a series about an adult Toad doctor with his nurse girlfriend solving diseases and cases. A commercial break came on for the grand opening of a new mall. They call it the Mushroom Mall these days. It used to be named Toad's Mall, but still.

As photos of the mall's exterior and interior came up on the screen, a voiceover introduced the commercial. "Introducing the Mushroom Mall, a brand new place for shoppers, customers and business workers alike. The Grand Opening is today at 3PM, and everyone is welcome!"

Bowser gasped. "The Mushroom Mall?" he suddenly exclaimed, "And everyone is welcome?! I gotta go there today!"

Just as he said this, the voiceover exclaimed, "Anyone but Bowser can come." He facepalmed right away, and said, "I kidnap the princess multiple times, and I have a freaking army of Goombas and Koopas, and they just WON'T let me come?!" He sighed.

"Gotta let someone come there," he explained just as he realized who can come.

Meanwhile, Bowser Junior was playing four-player chess with his friends, Craig the Hammer Bro., Chevy the Goomba and Kenny the Koopa Troopa. "Checkmate," Junior said as he won, having green-colored pieces as Craig had blue-colored pieces, Chevy had brown and Kenny had yellow. "How could I even have played this game?" Chevy asked, "I don't have any arms!" Chevy didn't move any of his pieces. Bowser suddenly came calling Junior's name, startling the four of them.

"What, Dad?!" Junior started.

"OK, the Mushroom Mall is having a grand opening today," Bowser then replied, "And they said anyone can come BUT ME! Anyone but ME! So I want you to come to the mall, and go have a blast OK?"

"G-Go to the mall?" Junior asked, "But you didn't say I was going to have adult supervision!"

"He does have a point, Bowser," Craig said, "But some teenagers, like me, are allowed to hang out at malls by themselves. I can protect him, isn't that right Kenny?"

"Yeah," Kenny nodded, "I'm 13, and he is 14 and a half. Junior and Chevy are 10 years old."

"Alright, Craig and Kenny," Bowser continued, "you go bring Junior and Chevy along for the ride, and I'm not going to miss my favorite TV soap opera."

"He's a bit weird," Craig whispered to Kenny.

"OK, Dad, I'll see you later!" Junior said as he and his friends packed up the checkerboard and left.

"Alright, bye," Bowser replied before going back to his room.

* * *

Craig and Kenny carried Junior and Chevy outside to call for a taxi. "Are you sure you can do this yourself?" Junior asked, "My dad usually calls for a taxi because he says I'm not responsible and old enough."

"Of course I am," Craig replied, "I'm the oldest of the group."

Just as he was saying this, he was raising his hand for a taxi which came in front of them. Kenny opened the back door, and he went in along with the rest of the group.

The taxi cab, a middle-aged Toad, asked "Where?".

"The new Mushroom Mall please," Craig said, "it's having the grand opening today."

"Alright," the taxi cab replied. "That'll be 15 coins."

Kenny had 30 coins given to him from his dad, and he paid the cab with his change.

"I can't wait!" Junior exclaimed as the taxi drove away from Bowser's castle.

* * *

 _I hope you appreciate this!_


	2. The Disguise

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

A few minutes later, Bowser Junior and his friends finally arrived at the Mushroom Mall.

"We're here!" Junior exclaimed as the taxi came to a stop.

"Alright, ye kids, have a good day!" the taxi cab replied before driving away, never to be seen again in this story.

They looked inside praised the beauty of the mall.

"Wow," Craig said, "Look at all these magazines and stores!"

"Yeah, I kinda wish my dad was here to take us," Junior answered.

"The commercial said he couldn't come!" Kenny said.

"Well, at least it didn't say _I_ can't come either, right?" Junior asked.

"...and of course, his son!" The announcer from the commercial said from inside the mall.

"I stand corrected," Junior said sarcastically, before he had a bright idea.

"Wait!" he said, "What if I could use a disguise?"

"That's a good idea!" Kenny said.

"That's bright!" Craig said.

"But," Chevy replied, "What if they kick you out even if you had a disguise with you?"

"Shut up, no arms!" Junior exclaimed in annoyance.

"Yeah, Chevy, always ruining stuff!" Kenny said.

"Sorry," Chevy said.

"Well, let's go make a disguise!" Junior said.

"But you just said that, and we don't have a disguise," Chevy replied.

"Well, cut to the next scene and we'll have one," Junior broke the fourth wall.

* * *

"See guys?" Junior said as he and his friends were standing around a costume they made for Junior, "I told you we'd have a disguise in the next scene!"

"I kinda wish life wasn't like this," Chevy said, "Just like real life, you know."

"Stop it," Junior yelled at him, "We're all living life like this! This is fanfiction!"

"Here we go again," Chevy said sarcastically, "You're breaking the fourth wall a second time."

"So are you!" Kenny said.

"Can we stop this now?" Craig asked.

"Fine," Junior and Chevy replied.

"Well, let's go inside!" Junior exclaimed happily.

"Okay," his friends said.

* * *

As they entered the mall, their minds were blown.

"Whoa!" They all exclaimed.

"Look at the size of this mall!" Junior said.

"It's like we're inside a dome town or something," Kenny replied.

"It's a mall, guys," Chevy answered.

A security Toad suddenly jumped in front of them.

"Hey!" he pointed at Junior, "Is this one of the people forbidden to enter?"

"You mean, what?" Junior replied.

"Timothy Robert Maxwell "Bowser" Q. Bernard Tiberius Jr., A.K.A. Bowser Junior," the Toad explained, "Son of Timothy Robert Maxwell "Bowser" Q. Bernard Tiberius Sr."

"Is that my real name?!" Junior exclaimed.

Craig and Kenny went into a dead faint as they realized it.

"What?" the Toad asked.

"Uh, I mean-No, I'm some guy who's wearing a Bowser Junior costume under a trenchcoat," Junior explained, "And my name is...uh..."

He ran out of good name ideas. He whispered next to Chevy, who whispered back.

Junior then turned to the Toad, saying, "Uh, my name is 'Make Something Up'."

"'Make Something Up', eh?" the Toad said, "Well, you can enter."

"Yes!" Junior whispered in excitement as he walked further inside with Chevy, who carried Craig and Kenny's bodies.

Just as Craig and Kenny started to return to their senses, Junior looked at them.

"Oh, they're coming to!" Junior said.

Kenny and Craig opened their eyes as they groaned.

"I...just had the worst dream ever," Kenny started, "That you had a real long name."

"That's not true, Kenny," Junior replied, "That's not true, Craig, just forget about it and think about what the mall looks like!"

Kenny and Craig stood up and then looked at the second floor, which consisted of restaurants and cafes.

"I know, let's go there!" Kenny said.

"Oh, boy, I'm starved!" Junior exclaimed as they ran away.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
